Run, Emily, Run
"Run, Emily, Run" is the 7th episode in Season 1 of Make It or Break It, airing August 3, 2009 - and the 7th episode in the series. Overview Sasha's refusal to welcome Emily back to the Rock has her at a loss as to what to do other than to keep training. Fortunately, her Pizza Shack co-worker, Damon Young, has an idea on how she can train at the Rock. Meanwhile, Payson's Dad, Mark, reveals he lost his job and the family now has some hard decisions to make. Also, Lauren's obsession with Carter reaches new heights. Synopsis It might be a new day at The Rock but grudges remain. Lauren doesn't feel any sympathy that Emily's been kicked off the team. In fact, she's happy. So when Emily marches back into The Rock, only to be thrown out again by Sasha, Lauren's delighted. Kaylie, however, has other things on her mind. She's lost the necklace Carter gave her. Little does she know that Lauren stole it. Somebody figures it out, though: Summer sees Lauren wearing the necklace at home, then runs into an upset Kaylie the next morning. Summer puts two and two together -- then puts the screws to Lauren, who tells Kaylie she found the necklace under some mats. Meanwhile, there's a new face at The Rock, who just happens to be Sasha's old flame. Her name's MJ Martin, a sports agent and consultant for the American Gymnastics Federation. She's there to shoot a TV documentary about the top elite gymnasts at The Rock and she's also hoping to sign on a few clients as well. No one seems interested, except Payson. After learning that her dad's lost his job, Payson decides to sign with MJ so she can support her family with endorsement money. Her parents forbid it, and her dad gets his old job back -- which means he has to spend a lot of time away from home and stay in Minnesota. Last but not least, Emily proves she really is a "Mighty Kmetko". After being thrown out of The Rock, she sneaks back in with Damon's help after hours, and nails the dismount she messed up at the meet against Denver. She also realizes that she and Damon can't deny the chemistry between them, but neither one of them is brave enough to take the next step. The next morning, Emily marches back into The Rock and executes a perfect routine. It's no use. Sasha throws her out. Again! That night, she shows up at his trailer and begs him to put her back on the team. Sasha tells her that she's off the team because she doesn't listen and she doesn't trust anyone. But he'll give her one more chance. Inside the gym, Emily follows every order Sasha yells at her. Except one: to fall backward off the beam into his arms. She can't do it. Breaking down, she cries and says she can't trust anyone but herself. Sasha tells her she has an incredible talent, but she won't be able to find it on her own. With that, Emily agrees to trust him ... and he takes her back. Does Emily have what it takes to become an elite gymnast? Find out by watching the episode!! Cast *Zachary Burr Abel as Carter Anderson *Chelsea Hobbs as Emily Kmetko *Ayla Kell as Payson Keeler *Josie Loren as Kaylie Cruz *Cassie Scerbo as Lauren Tanner *Susan Ward as Chloe Kmetko *Candace Cameron Bure as Summer Van Horne *Peri Gilpin as Kim Keeler *Neil Jackson as Sasha Belov *Johnny Pacar as Damon Young *Mia Rose Frampton as Becca Keeler *Wyatt Smith as Brian Kmetko *Marsha Thomason as MJ Martin *Brett Cullen as Mark Keeler Category:Episodes Category:Season 1